Episode 633
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Usopp - One Piece Logo | chapter = Chapter 703 (p. 15-19) Chapter 704 (p. 2-10) | rating = 8.1 | rank = 6 }} "A Formidable, Unknown Warrior! Lucy Appears" is the 633rd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy signs up for the tournament, and Franky requests him to not let anyone discover who he is. However, Luffy was about to write his real name when signing up until Franky hits him, and now Luffy is 'Lucy', registered with the '0556' number on the back of his shirt. Luffy and Franky are separated, Thunder Soldier looking at a board. Franky asks Thunder Soldier about the Donquixote family, much to Thunder Soldier's surprise. Franky proceeds to ask about a factory. Meanwhile, Sanji is seen with Violet, wandering around Dressrosa. Luffy defeats Spartan after he tried to punch him several times. Luffy was about to be disqualified, until Sai breaks in and says that Spartan was the one who started the fight. The Funky Brothers are arguing with Dagama, claiming he's forming alliances in his block. The episode ends with Lucy searching for a new armor and Cavendish appearing, telling Lucy there is a weight limit. Long Summary As Luffy is about to register for the competition, Franky tells him he can fight however he likes, but he has to promise not to reveal his name to anyone. Luffy agrees, but forgets and starts signing with his real name until Franky stops him in time by punching him in the head. Luffy enters the competition as the 556th contestant "Lucy" and is led to the dressing area. Franky stays behind with Thunder Soldier and starts questioning him about the Donquixote family, the factory and whether the toy soldier was born in Dressrosa. Thunder Soldier seems unhappy that Rebecca has entered the competition. As Luffy prepares for the tournament, a warrior named Spartan notices Lucy and thinks he's an embarrassment to the competition due to his size and attempts to take him out. However, Luffy easily defeats him, much to the shock of the others present. After knocking out Spartan, everyone is astonished. Blaming Luffy for the incident, one of the referees tries to throw Luffy out of the competition, but luckily he is defended by the Chinjao Family, who informs the referee that it was Spartan that started the fight. Luffy thanks them, but one of the Chinjao family members rejects his apology and tries to attack Luffy but is stopped by another member. Then some of the other competitors notice that they are some big names from a lot of countries and they wonder if the countries have sent representatives to try and win the precious treasure, the Mera Mera no Mi. Some of the big names are: the Funk Brothers, Dagama and Elizabello the Second from the Prodence kingdom, "Neck Slasher" Suleiman, former bounty hunters Abdullah and Jeet, the fake massacre adventurist, the ruler Oolumbus and "Hyena" Bellamy, the Donquixote family endorsement. The first round is revealed to be a battle royale with four blocks and over 550 participants, though only four will advance. Luffy finds out he is in Block C and that he is allowed to pick any armor or arms he wants besides guns. He chooses a viking warrior look, but finds out that he is over the weight restriction and has to lose some armor. The episode ends with the "pirate prince" emerging to Lucy, his name is Cavendish. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **A scene in which Luffy and Franky part ways inside the Colosseum. **Franky getting acquainted with Thunder Soldier and asking him for information after the latter mentioned about Rebecca entering the tournament. **Thunder Soldier looks at a board showing the names of all of the notable gladiators and which block they are in. The board shows that Hera, Spartan, and Gambia are all in Block D, despite the manga not showing which block any of them were in. Also, there is a mistake about Maynard's name, because he was under the alias "Capman" like Burgess' "Mr. Store". **An additional scene with Sanji wandering Dressrosa with Violet. **After Sai stood up for Luffy, a staff member asked another gladiator if Spartan was the one who started the fight, which he confirms. Luffy also gives Boo back his ax while thanking Sai. *In the manga, Spartan only tried to throw one punch at Luffy. In the anime, Spartan tried to punch him several times. *After Spartan is knocked out, he isn't shown to be bleeding like in the manga. *Luffy is shown to spin Spartan several times before slamming him down, whereas, in the manga, Luffy simply flipped him over. *Right after Spartan's defeat, shadowed images of Sai, Boo, Chinjao, Rebecca, Kelly Funk, Bobby Funk, Hack, and Ideo appear. *In the manga, Sai gave Luffy the middle finger as Boo dragged him away. This was censored in the anime. *Unlike the manga, the anime shows the beginning of Block A. In addition, the rules of the battle royale are explained prior to Block A while the rules were explained during Block B in the manga. *Bellamy simply grabs a man's head when he is introduced, whereas in the manga he was shown cruelly crushing said man's face. Site Navigation